La Batalla por Vongola
by SkyGuide
Summary: Tenían una misión por completar, y era llevar la información hacia los cuarteles Vongola y sus aliados, y armar un plan para proteger a la Décima Generación Vongola, todos descendientes de la Primera Generación.Y debían apresurarse, porque cada segundo, cada paso y cada decisión era vital para la desenvoltura de esta guerra que se avecinaba. "La Batalla por Vongola ha comenzado"
1. Misión, Escape, Y Desconcierto

Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Akira Amano, y la mayoría de los Oc´s les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/usuarios de

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Misión, Escape, y Desconcierto**

6 jóvenes se encontraban alrededor de una mesa en un salón bastante oscuro, hasta el punto de rozar lo sombrío, pero ninguno de los chicos parecía asustado o algo parecido.

—Y, ¿Para qué nos necesita? — Habló una de las chicas, tenía el cabello bastante largo, en la parte superior de su cabeza, su cabello era de color blanco y el resto de color azul, unos de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche. Su nombre, Akira Namida

En la punta de la mesa se encontraba un hombre de aspecto ya mayor, pero se podía ver el sadismo y la maldad pura que emanaba de sus ojos.

—Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ustedes — Al término de decir esto una sonrisa cínica se formó en el rostro del anciano.

— ¿Es Necesario tanto misterio? Denos la maldita misión y ya — Se quejó otra de las chicas que se encontraba, de cabello de un hermoso color lila, ondulado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, dos mechones largos trenzados y unos bellos ojos de hermoso color amatista. Alice Kyteler

— Calma, Alice — Dijo suavemente otra de las chicas, se encontraba al lado de la joven de cabellos lilas, sus cabellos era lisos y de un lindo color verde, de un largo que llegaba debajo de sus caderas, ojos redondos y cual brillante esmeralda, y su piel es tenuemente pálida, como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Ella es Elleinduse Ol Tightrantell

— Las mujeres son tan complicadas, lo único bueno que tienen son las — La frase no pudo ser terminada porque había sido golpeado por uno de los abanicos de la chica peliverde y por uno de los puños de la peli morada. Seth Nightray

— ¡Cállate pervertido de mierda! —

— Realmente quieres perder tu cordura frente al cliente — Replicó el hombre, de aspecto bastante joven también, cabellos tan negros como el azabache que se unen en una cola trenzada que le llegan hasta los tobillos, y unos penetrantes ojos rojos, sedientos de sangre, y con una piel de un tono pálido.

— Otra vez no… — Se quejó una voz nueva, que se escondía en la oscuridad de la habitación, lo único que podía verse con claridad eran sus penetrantes ojos color violeta oscuro, que simplemente no parecían humanos. Lambda Kolkraber

— ¡SILENCIO! — El anciano ya había llegado a su límite de paciencia, y decidió tomar el control de la situación antes de que se saliera de sus manos

Es increíble que cinco personas no puedan estar ni unos míseros cinco minutos sin insultar a alguien, pelear o golpearse entre sí, y lo más increíble, es que entre todo el desastre que ya empezaba a armarse, la chica que se encontraba a su lado permaneciera completamente indiferente a la situación, simplemente la muchacha estaba limitada a mirar como sus futuros compañeros de equipo se peleaban. Los cabellos de esta chica eran de un hermoso color plateado, largo, la parte posterior de su cabello llega hasta las rodillas, mientras que sus dos mechones delanteros caen hasta el comienzo del busto. El nombre de esta chica es Hyu Ren

… Realmente no le importaba si peleaban o no

— Al fin y al cabo todos son unos malditos mocosos de primaria con aspectos de adulto —

Silencio

— Eso fue hiriente — comentó Seth

— Y tendrán más dolor si no se sientan ahora — Amenazó en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos pudieran a ir, el anciano.

El hombre de edad sacó un control desde quién sabe dónde y lo apuntó hacia el techo, donde un data prendía y mostraba las imágenes, las cuales se profesaban en una pantalla blanca, que se encontraba detrás de los que estaban sentados en la mesa

La primera imagen se mostró

— ¿Saben cuál es este lugar? — Preguntó el mayor. La imagen revelaba una edificio que en el centro, mostraba una columna con un reloj en lo más alto, a cada lado de la columna habían dos edificios más, parecía una escuela

— Secundaria Namimori, en Namimori, Japón — Contesto mecáncamente Akira

— Anterior centro de estudio de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Décimo Vongola —Hyu Ren frunció desapercibidamente el ceño al escuchar a Vongola — Y también de Kozato Enma, Décimo Shimon — Ahora abrió un poco sus ojos al escuchar ambos nombres que eran como un tabú para sus oídos

— ¿Y qué con eso? — Preguntó Alice con un aire de desinterés

— Bien… como ustedes sabrán, mi _Famiglia _no está en muy buenos términos ni con Vongola, Shimon o cualquier aliado — Comenzó el anciano pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por un "Se sabía" de Seth, el hombre solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, después de todo, podría matarlo después de que termine el trabajo. Lo soportaría aunque se comportará como un mocoso malcriado de 5 años —… Entonces… como sabrán, la ceremonia de sucesión de los Vongola se celebrarán a finales de este año, y también sabemos que el niño es condenadamente fuerte, y lo será aún más cuando este día y noche con todos sus sentidos y todos esos guardias que de seguro estarán en Namimori después de la sucesión — Esta vez, fue interrumpido por Alice

— ¿Y qué? Simplemente podemos ir allá a y tomar a todos por culo y problema resuelto — Al terminar su comentario fue golpeada suavemente por el abanico de Ellen en la parte posterior de la cabeza — Vocabulario — Le dijo cual madre regaña a su hija

— Si me permiten seguir… — El hombre anciano ya empezaba a fastidiarse con los comentarios de Seth y Alice — Como decía, de seguro sería muy difícil llegar a él después de la sucesión, no importa que tan buenos asesinos sean o a que familia pertenezcan, por eso los llamo… — Dio una pausa y cambió de imagen en donde se mostraba una foto de los Décimos Vongola y Shimon con sus respectivos guardianes — Su misión es partir a Namimori, encontrar al Décimo Vongola y ganarse su confianza, y después… — Se detuvo y los miró, para luego pasar su dedo por su cuello, dando a entender el fin de esta misión

— Entiendo que sea así, pero… ¿Por qué vamos tantos? Fácilmente _Darcy _podría matarlos a todos — Comentó un poco extrañada la peliverde, ¿Tenía raón, no?

—Temo decirte que no, ganarse la confianza del Décimo costará mucho tiempo — Los asesinos, menos Hyu, que se encontraba más alejada, se miraron entre sí. — Verán, el Décimo tiene una extraña habilidad llamada la _Super Intuición_ no sé mucho, lo único que les puedo decir es que al parecer, esa habilidad lo ayuda a ver a través de las verdaderas intenciones de la gente —

— ¿Cómo el sexto sentido? — Preguntó Alice

— No, el sexto sentido es sólo una sensación, esa _Súper Intuición _debe de ser algo más… — Habló Elleinduse

Todos se quedaron pensando por un momento y el silencio reinó la habitación, hasta que Seth decidió preguntar:

— Y… ¿Tiempo Límite? —

— 11 meses —

— Eso es mucho

— No cuestiones mis métodos Nightray — Ha hablado

— Esta bien — Resignado, simplemente fingió que haría lo que el dijera, nadie, pero nadie, le da órdenes a Seth Nightray

— Pueden retirarse —

Y así, los seis jóvenes se retiraron de la sala, ignorando completamente que alguien los había estado escuchando todo este tiempo

* * *

Escondidos en una tubería, dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, se encontraban escondidos. Limitados a mirar y escuchar a través de una hoyo de 10 centímetros de radio.

La chica, quién se encontraba observando a través del pequeño círculo hecho con un láser, era de una complexión delgada, llevaba un moño de tomate para mantener amarrado su cabello color castaño cenizo y unos hermosos ojos color malva, detrás de su cuello tenía una extraña marca, un Hada sentada sobre la Luna

— ¿Terminaste, Lea? — Le preguntó el chico, este también tenía cabello castaño, pero con tonos más dorados, tenía su flequillo partido en dos que terminaban en el comienzo del cuello, y llevaba una pequeña cola de caballo para sujetar cabello, unos penetrantes ojos color azul zafiro, bueno, el ojo, su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto con una parche negro .

— Todavía no — Dijo bastante tranquila — Analizo sus características mientras pasan, pero, no puedo ver muy bien — Susurró, para que el chico no la escuchara, no estaba en su derecho de quejarse sobre el hoyito en el que veía, cuando podía ver el mundo con ambos ojos

— Se lo dices a quien le funciona un solo ojo — Obviamente lo digo en forma de broma, pero Lea se lo tomó muy personal, se entristeció, y él se dio cuenta de eso — Vamos, no estés triste, no es que me importe, además ya estoy acostumbrado a tener una visión más reducida a lo normal y aun así hago mis misiones normalmente — Intentó animarla

—… Lo siento

— ¡Que ya no importa! ¡Coño!

— ¡Baja tu voz Rin! ¿Quieres? — Se calló, y esperó a que su compañera terminara, no le molestaba que lo hicieran callar, estaba acostumbrado, lo que le molestaba es que lo llamara por ese nombre.

Pasó un rato y Lea ya estaba cansada, así que dio media vuelta para habisarle y su bipolar compañera que se fueran, y los encontró, concentrado, mirando un punto fijo

_Está molesto _pensó, lo conocía demasiado como para saber cuándo estaba molesto y cuando no — Oye, pensante, vamos — lo tomó del brazo, y lo que recibió fue una mirada, pudo sentir el pesar de su penetrante mirada en su alma, estaba serio. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, sin querer se sentía culpable, tal vez ella no haya hecho nada, pero el sentimiento de culpa estaba

El chico hizo un puchero

— No me llames Rin — Le dijo entre un tono serio y burlesco, sabía que ella se sentía culpable, después de esta misión seguro lo golpeará

—… Está bien, fue solo el estrés del momento, es que eres tan odioso a veces, _Giuliano_— Sonrieron ambos, podrían haberse quedado más tiempo ahí compartiendo como los casi-hermanos que son, pero no podían relajarse hasta salir de los territorios de la _Famiglia Giovannetti —_Vamos, que _Catalina y Basil _no están esperando afuera, no se cuanto más resista escondida

— Tienes razón —

Claro, que la tenía, ahora su objetivo era sólo uno, llegar a casa vivos, era una misión Tipo S, ellos eran los más aptos por su complexión y experiencia en misiones de camuflaje, debían avisar a _Vongola Nono _de inmediato

* * *

Les tomó más o menos media hora en salir de la tubería hasta llegar a los jardines traseros, donde Catalina los estaba esperando, escondida en uno de los árboles

— Hey, _Cata, Basil, _ya estamos, debemos irnos — Dijo desde debajo de aquel árbol Lea mientras Giuliano hacia guardia en caso de que los encontraran

Basil fue el primero en bajar de aquel gran árbol para poder ayudar a Catalina — ¿La ayudo, Doña? — Le preguntó, extendiéndole una mano a la chica que aún se encontraba en el árbol

— Claro, Don — Tomó su mano y bajo de un salto del árbol

Catalina era una niña muy joven, la más joven del equipo que había formado para esta misión. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro que brillaba con la luz del sol, y lo llevaba sujetado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul eléctrico, de tez trigueña

Al ver que ambos se habían bajado Giuliano se acercó a ellos, diciéndoles que debían irse de inmediato y que el viaje de regreso tomaría un día completo

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a las afueras del pueblo de los Giovannetti, exhaustos, pues Catalina tuvo un tropiezo Moe, y lanzó un pequeño grito por la caída, lo que hizo que los guardias los persiguieran hasta el fin del mundo, Giuliano y Basil tuvieron que darse la molestia de activar sus llamas, romar a las chicas y volar por el maldito lugar hasta un lugar seguro… Y ahí están

—… Nunca más… correremos… por el bosque… JAMÁS — Dijo Giuliano tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones

— Estoy… de acuerdo — Dijo Lea

—…Somos tres… — Dijo Basil en un hilo de voz

— Chicos, ya les dije que lo siento — Se quejaba una avergonzada Catalina, no era su culpa… ¡LA PUTA RAMA SE LE ATRAVESÓ! — Pero nadie salió herido — Dijo más animada sólo para ser correspondida por un Giuliano hiperventilado

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! CASI LE DISPARAN A MI ÚNICO OJO BUENO

— ¡CASI ME CORTAN EL CUELLO CERCA DE MI MARCA¡

— ¡PERO NO ES MI CULPA!

— ¡Chicos! Cálmense, lo bueno es que nadie está herido Giuliano tiene su ojo intacto y Lea aún tiene su cuello, lo más importante ahora es volver lo más pronto posible a la mansión y avisar a Nono ¿Vale? — Okey, en algo en que los tres estaban de acuerdo, era en que a veces la tranquilidad de Basil ante lo momentos de presión-tensión, asustaba

Pero él tenía razón , tenían una misión por completar, y era llevar la información hacia los cuarteles Vongola y sus aliados, y armar un plan para proteger a la Décima Generación Vongola, todos descendientes de la Primera Generación

Los tres asintieron y empezaron la marcha hacia donde un helicóptero de CEDEF los esperaba, debían apresurarse, cada segundo, cada paso y cada decisión era vital para la desenvoltura de esta guerra que se avecinaba

La Batalla por Vongola, ha comenzado

* * *

En la media noche de la pacifica ciudad de Namimori, la mayoría de las casas se encontraban a oscuras, pero había cierta castaño que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba mirando un punto inexistente en el techo, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, extendió su mano y la puso frente a su cara

— Que extraño — Se decía a sí mismo — ¿Por qué me siento así? — Desde hace unas pocas horas había comenzado a tener este sentimiento de inquietud, algo no andaba bien. Hace dos años, simplemente hubiera dicho "Tal vez sea mi imaginación" o "Me estoy poniendo paranoico" y hubiera ido a dormir, pero, había crecido, en estos dos últimos años, no sólo por fuera, si no que había madurado y aprendido a confiar en su habilidad heredada de Primo, su ancestro, así que no podía simplemente engañarse a sí mismo y decir que sólo era su imaginación

Miró a su derecha, para mirar la figura del infante con la apariencia —ahora— de un niño de cuatro años, despertarlo para hablar de sus preocupaciones a estas horas de la noche sólo traería un lindo golpe de León-mazo en la cabeza y una docena de explosivos. No era conveniente

— Hablaré con él en la mañana, de segura sabrá lo que posiblemente esté pasando —

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, ya más tranquilo, Tsunayoshi cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**Y LO HE SUBIDO! AL FIN! DEMONIOS! COÑÑÑO!**_

_**Rin: Gracias Goku todopoderoso!**_

_**TENGO UNA MUY BUENA EXCUSA: NO HAY EXCUSA SOY COMPLETAMENTE RESPONSABLE *SE ARRODILLA* GOMENASAI ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, SI SE DAN CUENTA PUSE ALGUNOS OC, PERO NO TODOS YA QUE SI NO ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTARÍA DEMASIADO CARGADO CON OC´S! ESPERO QUE LAS PERSONALIDADES ESTÉN BIEN Y TODO ESO! Y REPITO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! **_

_**Rin: ... Eso es todo? **_

_**SI D: **_

_**AH! SE ME OLVIDA! DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE FUERON PACIENTES! :) **_

_**AHORA SI! ME DESPIDO :))**_


	2. No hay vuelta atrás

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano ヾ(´･ω･｀)

HOLAS! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EN NUEVO CAPÍTULO UN POCO TARDE LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! TTmTT

Este capítulo esta algo cortito, pero realmente lainspiración que me quedaba decidí dejarla para el próximo capítulo, que ya está en producción

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_Pero él tenía razón, tenían una misión por completar, y era llevar la información hacia los cuarteles Vongola y sus aliados, y armar un plan para proteger a la Décima Generación Vongola, todos descendientes de la Primera Generación_

_Los tres asintieron y empezaron la marcha hacia donde un helicóptero de CEDEF los esperaba, debían apresurarse, cada segundo, cada paso y cada decisión era vital para la desenvoltura de esta guerra que se avecinaba _

_La Batalla por Vongola, ha comenzado_

* * *

— Pueden retirarse — Habló el anciano

Los seis jóvenes asesinos asintieron y se retiraron

Ya lejos del salón en donde estaban, los cinco jóvenes — Hyu se había retirado antes a quién-sabe-donde, siguieron el camino hasta el… ¿comedor? O a donde llegaran con la caminata. Al poco rato de empezar a caminar, Seth ya estaba quejando… Otra vez

— ¡Tche! Ni que ese tipejo fuera a darme putas órdenes — Se quejó por… trigésima segunda vez, Seth

— ¡Ay Dios! Cállate un rato, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te has quejado ya — Alice, estaba a punto de perder la _poca _paciencia que había desarrollado desde que conoce a Seth, y hoy, justo hoy, el día en el que está con un humor de los mil demonios, se le ocurre ponerse a reclamar y al reclamar y a reclamar. _Una queja más… y lo golpearé. _Pensó para sí misma, para ser sinceros, no odiaba a Seth… del todo, debía admitir, que de vez en cuando era buena compañía

— Y yo perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tus pechos re… —… Olviden eso

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso — de leche —, Seth pudo oír a Alice balbucear algo como "Estás muerto, Nightray". Instintivamente corrió para encontrar refugio atrás de Ellen que estaba un poco más adelante conociendo a Lambda y Akira, al ver como Alice se acercaba peligrosamente a él

— Sálvame — Le murmuró de manera suplicante Seth a Ellen

— Seth… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? — Preguntó Ellen, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, Seth todavía estaba atrás de ella, mientras Alice ya los había alcanzado a ambos

— ¿Que qué hizo ahora? Vaya pregunta — Alice seguía acercándose sin importarle que Ellen estuviera en medio de ambos, percatándose de esto, Seth dio una vuelta sobre tus tobillos y salió corriendo lo más veloz que pudo, con un demonio persiguiéndolo detrás

— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO BASTARDO! — Ambos corrían tan rápido que levantaban nubes de polvo después que pasaban

Si Alice fuera un anime, de seguro hubiera tenido una gotita saliendo detrás de su cabeza

Lo último que pudo escucharse fue un — ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! — De Seth

* * *

Habían estado corriendo cuanto… ¿Una hora? Y aún les faltaba llegar un poco a donde está el helicóptero, y estaban cansados, no tanto, pero lo estaban

— Oigan… ¿Por qué… no descansamos un rato? — Sugirió, ella no estaba tan cansado, lo que le preocupaba era _forzarlo _demasiado, no quería que ocurriera un accidente

—… Buena idea — Respondió Basil al mismo tiempo en que todos se detenían y se sentaban para tomar un pequeño descanso

— ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? — Preguntó Catalina, si decidieron detenerse de repente debería haber una razón ¿No?

Basil y Lea se miraron entre sí para luego irse a hablar sobre algo a una esquina, lejos de Giuliano y Catalina, la última ya mencionada miraba con curiosidad lo que hacían sus compañeros de misión

— ¿Ella _no _sabe lo que_ pasó_ _hace dos años_? — Preguntó Basil en voz baja para que sus otros dos compañeros no pudieran escuchar

— ¿Por qué debería de saberlo? Tenía once años, _Dino _simplemente no podía asustarla, es un tema _muy delicado_ — Le respondió igual de bajo Lea, un poco molesta por la pregunta obvia del chico ojiazul

— Deberíamos decirle, merece saber algo por lo menos — Dijo Basil.

— No, _él _no me ha dicho que tenemos que decirle, no podemos hablar sin su consentimiento, y lo sabes — Le dijo alzando un poco su voz.

— ¿Saber qué? — Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

— ¡AH! ¡_Gino_! No me asustes así — Dijo Lea alarmada mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho mientras que Basil sólo reía.

— Bueno bueno, lo siento, vámonos, nos están esperando — Giró sobre sus talones — Yo llevaré el grupo, acaban de llamarme, no están muy lejos — Y en cuanto terminó de hablar, todos los demás salieron corriendo justó detrás de él.

Todos excepto Lea

— Esperen un minuto — Murmuró, los demás ya se estaban alejando — ¡GINO, SE SUPONE QUE YO ESTOY A CARGO! ¡MALDITO!

Y en eso echó a correr para alcanzar a los demás y para dar una paliza a alguien.

* * *

No hay nada más bello que un hermoso jardín lleno de flores que puedes cortar para regalarlas a todos ¿No?, las flores que ella les da hacen felices a las personas de la mansión, y hoy debía recoger más, porque hoy hay visitas importantes y el _abuelito _quiere que regale flores a todos los invitados.

La chica estaba sentada en un lugar del jardín donde había muchos tipos de flores, junto a ella había una canasta con ramos de flores amarrados por un lazo rosa, se encontraba tarareando una canción mientras amarraba cinco flores con una cinta, amarrándolas en un bonito lazo, entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre, entonces se levantó para ir a abrazar a aquella persona.

— ¡Abuelito! — Gritó alegre mientras lo abrazaba, el adulto mayor devolvió el gesto atrapándola entre sus brazos fraternalmente.

El anciano sonrió cálidamente a la pequeña niña quien era como una nieta para él, miró sus profundos ojos azules y su hermoso pelo cenizo, no le sorprendería si en la próxima fiesta ya tuviera pretendientes, era una niña hermosa, dulce y amable, ahora entendía por qué los jóvenes deseaban protegerla tanto.

— Abuelito — Dijo con una sonrisa — ¿Cuándo volverá mi hermano? — Preguntó la niña que, aunque aún sonreía, podías sentir la ansiedad que tenía. No sabía cómo responderle, debía pensar muy bien las palabras exactas para no darle falsas esperanzas.

— Bueno… Pues yo creo que ya deben venir de regreso, Ángela — Los ojos de la joven brillaron con esperanza al oír esas palabras, cómo amaba a su hermano mayor, era la única familia que le quedaba, aunque, ya no se sentía sola, aun así…

— ¡¿En serio?! — El mayor asintió, ella simplemente sonrió — ¡Voy a mi habitación! — Dijo con mucha energía y entonces tomó la canasta y se fue hacia adentro.

El anciano simplemente se quedó quieto, observando el camino por donde la niña se había ido _Tal vez no debería haberlo enviado a una misión tan difícil, después de todo lo que han pasado. _Pensó con preocupación, realmente, se estaba cuestionando si fue una decisión correcta dejar a una chica de diecinueve años a cargo de dos chicos de dieciséis y una niña de trece, apenas eran niños.

En eso, una de las sirvientas salió al jardín

— Nono — Dijo, con una voz firme, pero aun así con un tono de amabilidad — La familia Cavallone y la Familia Giglio Nero ya se encuentran en la mansión, están esperando por usted —

El anciano le sonrío — Díganles que pueden esperar en la sala de reuniones, los jóvenes ya deben están por llegar — Ella asintió

— Con su permiso — Dio una leve reverencia y se retiró.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Timoteo dio un largo suspiro, resignado, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, donde estaba ese bello y enorme jardín. _Ya no hay marcha atrás… _

* * *

Wiiiiii que les pareció

Rin: Horrible, como siempre

Recuerda que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo en este fic bastardo *mirada maligna*

Rin: Te quiero

Así me gusta

Bueno, no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, así que

Me despido! n.n

_**Actualización: Waaaaa! SE ME HABÍAN OLVIDADO LAS LÍNEAS DE SEPARACIÓN, LE DOY GRACIAS A ISHIRO SHIZUKA-CHAN POR MANDARME A TREMENDA INDIRECTA (Y PROBABLEMENTE NI SIQUIERA SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA) QUE ME MANDÓ **_

_**ARIGATOOO *SE AGACHA* **_

_**AHORA SI! ADIOS *se va rodando***_


End file.
